helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Saito Kotomi
Kotomi Saito (''斉藤み or just み) was born July 12,1996.She is a former member of Hello!Pro Kenshuuei,and a first generation member of S/mileage,but instead of debuting in 2009,along with all the other first generation members,she debuted in 2010 due to injuries. History 2006-2007 June 2006,Saito was announced as a second generation member of Hello!Pro Kenshuusei,along with Ogura Manami and Mano Erina ,after winning the ''"Up Front Group "Egg"Audition". In 2007,Saito became a second generation member of Hello!Pro Egg. August 28,Saito became one of the most popular hello!pro egg members of 2007. 2008 Feburary 24,Saito debuted into the group Ai ✩ rokku,along with fellow hello!pro egg members Ogawa Saki and Okai Asuna.The group was formed to sing openings and endings for the anime " ✩ No Henko✩". 2009 April 14,It was announced that Saito would be joining s/mileage,along with fellow egg members Wada Ayaka,Maeda Yuuka,Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki. April 27,Saito broke her leg in an accident,and was not going to be able to debut into s/mileage.Tsunku said that she will debut when she is recovered. May 12,Saito graduated from both Ai ✩ rokku and Hello!Pro Kenshuusei for s/mileage.She had no announcement due to her injury,but Tsunku posted it on his blog that she would be leaving both groups. 2010 March 9,It was revealed that Saito was recovered,and that she was featuring in s/mileage's last indies single "Otona ni Natte Muzukashii!".It was proven true. November 9,Saito was featured in the stage play of "✩No Henko✩",alongside Okai Asuna,Ogawa Saki,Kaneko Rie,Miyamoto Karin,Sudou Maasa,Shimizu Saki and Mano Erina.The stage play was November 9-11,and Saito took the lead role of Keiko Katsumi,the main character Kin Natsuko,the main character. December 12,Saito was featured in s/mileage's album, "Warugaki 1". 2011 January 11,she opened her very own ameba blog. April 14,Tsunku said that Saito is the most talented vocalist in the group.He said "her vocals are hardcore,and that she never messes up on a single not,but if she does,which is rare to happen,she fixes it quick." May 12,It was rumored that Saito had left the group because she became inactive.The rumor was proven false,she was inactive due to school. July 18,Saito recieved glasses for distance. 2012 January 13,Saito was featured in the movie "Uso.",which featured all of S/mileage,Mano Erina,all the Hello Project Kenshuusei members(except Miyamoto Karin,Hamaura Ayano,Tanabe Nanami,Yamaga Kanae and Oda Sakura),and the first generation members of Hello!Pro Foreigners.Saito was given lead role,as Hideko Kiyomi. May 20,Saito was featured in s/mileage's first best album,"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1". October 17,It was announced that Saito,along with Chisana Hana member Kin Momoko,will be forming a new unit November 2012.The unit name is SCORE!. November 3,It was announced that Saito would be forming YA,alongside C/olorage member Chiba Yuri. Bio *Name:Kotomi Saito (''斉藤み or just み)'' *Nickname:Kocchomi(when she was auditioning for the hello!project kenshuusei,Tsunku accidentally thought she said her name was Kocchomi.That has been her nickname eversince),Sai-chan *Birthplace:Hamura,Tokyo,Japan *Birthdate:July 12,1996(age 16) *Bloodtype:AB *Height:167 cm *Hello!Project Status **2006-04-24 Egg **2009-05-14 Egg Graduated **2010-03-09 S/mileage Member *Up-Front-Agency Status **2007-01-07 Member *Years In Hello!Project:8 years *Years In S/mileage:2-3 years *S/mileage Color:' Turqoise ' *Former Ai ✩ Rokku Color: Blue *SCORE! Color:' Red ' *Hello!Project Groups: **Hello!Pro Kenshuusei (2007-2009) **Ai✩Rokku(2008-2009) **S/mileage (2010-present) **SCORE! (2012-present) **C/olorage (2012-present) Singles Participated In S/mileage *2010.03.14 Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!!(indies single debut) *2010.05.26 Yume Miru 15sai(major single debut) *2010.07.28 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *2010.09.29 Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *2011.02.09 Shortcut *2011.04.27 Koi ni Booing Buu! *2011.08.03 Uchouten LOVE *2011.09.28 Tachiagirl *2011.12.28 Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *2012.02.01 Choto Mate Kudasai! *2012.05.02 Dot Bikini *2012.08.22 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki *2012.11.28 Samui ne Ai✩Rokku *2008.02.18Watashi Wa✩Rokku!(debut) *2008.03.24Nagareboshi/Hatsu! *2008.07.18Girl+Boy *2008.12.05Ima No Tokoro Sayonara *2009.01.24She Dreams. *2009.03.11Bye~(last single) SCORE! *2012.11.07CHANCE! Works Photobooks *2011.05.27Kocchomi✩ *2012.01.29I M M O R T A L. DVDs *2010.05.24Kotomi :-3 *2012.02.14IMMORTAL DVD. Theater *2010.11.09✩No Henko✩ The Stage Play (as Keiko Katsumi) Media *2010Ogawa Sakichii and Saito Kocchomi Blog! *2012S/mileage 1st gen Blog! *2012Kocchomi's USTREAM Radio *Sumairenji:WaFuSa!(2012-present) Televison *2007Chao.TV *2010That Kocchomi Show! *2010Oha Star (2 episodes only) *2011Hello!Pro TIME *2012S/mileage No Sono Joshiki Chotto Mate Kudasai! *2012-presentHello!SATOYAMA Life Movies *2012.01.13Uso. Trivia *She is the first Hello!Project member to have the color "turquoise". *It is unknown how Saito broke her leg in 2009.Her family wanted to keep that private. *Saito is the only s/mileage member to have her own USTREAM. *Usually dances to Berryz Koubou's Heroine Ni Narou Ka! and Morning Musume's Only You. *When she is lonely,she sings C-ute's Aitai Lonely Christmas. *Is a big Happy Jikan fan,she has every single Happy Jikan single to date. *Says that she is a big Berryz Koubou and Happy Jikan fan. *She writes her signature as "み"(Kotomi) *After the graduation of Ogawa Saki,she became the youngest first generation member of S/mileage. *Is known as one of the best damcers in the hello!project,and is the best dancer of s/mileage. *Is the 'tomboy' member in s/mileage. *Was close friends with former s/mileage member Ogawa Saki.Is currently good friends with Kin Momoko and Yamamoto Ran. *Her favorite kaomoji emoticon is:(︶ω︶) Category:SCORE!Members Category: Ai ✩ Rokku Members Category:S/mileage Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Births in 1996